One Man's Intervention
by He Who Fought Monsters
Summary: ... Another man's headache. Robin & Raven's child travels back in time to stop a criminal with ties to their past. what's making it difficult 1: not telling them who he is 2: playing matchmaker for his parents to ensure his existence. rated T just in case
1. Getting Their Attention

Don't own teen titans.

One Man's Intervention…

Jump City, CA March 15 2013

It was a bright sunny day in jump. One lone individual was walking the streets. He had a worn, brown, leather jacket with a Wayne Industries logo on the back (I have in mind something along the lines of something the Weyland – Yutani logo but instead of the Y in the back there's a I so basically a small T on top of the W and an upside T on the bottom), a matching worn brown leather flat cap, worn jeans, and aviator sunglasses, on his left was a metal watch (more on that later). His hair was onyx with a small ponytail His name is Bruce Wayne the 2nd. Son of Richard and Rachel Wayne. Named after his father's mentor and the first batman.

_Bruce's P.O.V._

"son of a bitch I cant believe it worked" I thought to myself and looked at my watch, the device I used to bring me back in time

"now lets see, it's Wednesday the 15 at 9:47 am, so that means Dr. Light should be attacking at this power plant" I turned my head towards the power plant and the sounds of explosions and evil laughter inside

"well I have about… five minutes before the teen titans show up so I better move fast" I then snuck through the back door

_end P.O.V._

ten minutes later

"how in blazes did one guy manage to take down dr. light even before you guys show up?" an unnamed police officer asked the team

robin broke from the group and towards him "I don't know but I'm about to find out"

"oh hello, robin" bruce said but what was going through his mind was "wow, mom said you looked like a traffic light when you met her, but I never thought this"

"I never told you my name, how'd you know?" robin asked him

"I grew up in gotham"

"at least it's true" bruce thought to himself

Robin wasn't interested "mind if I ask how you know about what happened, witnesses said you acted like you knew where to go and what you did when you turned off the power and knock dr. light out"

By this time, the police have left the area and the rest of the team have caught up with the two

"yeah dude tell us" beast boy shouted

he sighed "fine" he pressed a button on the side of his sunglasses and a holographic video of a tamaranean killing prison guards with starbolts

"she calls herself Worez for some reason. Since, well this year she started making attacks on my parents, wayne industries, anyone who allies themselves with batman. Bat girl, robin, etc., and…" he takes off his sunglasses to reveal his left eye was an artificial, robotic eye "eventually me"

starfire concernedly asked "how did you ge-"

"she captured me while I was on patrol, brutally ripped my eye out with her bare hands."

"and let me guess, she escaped thorough the time stream and now worez is here" raven said with fake enthusiasm

"not quite, she's not here by accident. It was a moment in her past that drove her to all of, well" he motioned to his left eye

"which was?" cyborg asked

"can't tell you, in fact telling you what I just told you now might've affected the future

too much. Just give me a few days and she'll come out"

"well let us know if you need any help… what was your name anyway?"

"shit need to think of something fast" he thought of many false names then came up with this, "Bill Kane, nice to meet you" he offered to shake his hand to which robin accepted

"actually I'll need a place to stay so if you could spring for some camping equipment I can set up camp in the woods outside the city"

to which cyborg replied "no way you're staying with us, no questions"

this went on for about five minutes then bruce realized he couldn't win

"alright I'll stay" when he said that cyborg got out of his mock anger

cyborg then patted him on the back "wasn't so hard was it eh billy?" than he went to get the t-car

"let me come up with a way to bring her here within the week" he told the team but what he was thinking was

"this is gonna take a lot of work"

so what do you think of this new story hope you'll enjoy it. I got the idea after watching the back to the future movies. So I decided toy with an idea like this. First was adaptation of back to the future set in yu gi oh GX (then some how I came up with this go figure)

oh and I didn't make up bill kane either, just combined two of the names of the guys who made robin back in the (I think it was thirty's)


	2. Getting To The Tower

Sorry it took so long to make another chapter, been juggling school, video games, and other stories. Plus I just finished this zombie problem that just popped up so my days get better and better. Anyway on with this story I've been putting aside

One man's intervention…

Ch.2

The car ride back to the tower was a long one, felt like a few months. robin and raven right off the bat understood that the new marty mcfly couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't reveal anything about the future. Starfire, cyborg and beast boy on the other hand thought otherwise

"is the future like blade runner?" beast boy asked  
>"for the last time, I can't tell you" bruce was annoyed<br>"well, billy is it like that one movie, the element of the 5th?" starfire asked  
>"won't say, and that was more like a cleaner blade runner"<br>"is it like fallout in any way?" cyborg then asked  
>"if it was, how would've I gotten back in the first place?"<br>"how about the man of demolition?"  
>"not gonna say, starfire"<p>

"ok then, how about-" a blue aura covered the changeling's mouth  
>now robin had to interject "raven, I know you hate him talking bu-"<br>"wasn't me, mine's black" she interjected  
>"heh heh, sorry that was me" bruce admitted<p>

at that point, robin was able to put any of his doubt about this entire situation being legitimate, and this new person just being a fan to rest. Now he was thinking about how he could contribute to the team and their ongoing battle

"well bill, anything about worez that you can tell us?" he asked him  
>"aside from tameraian background and the ability to fire starbolts, not much. She wiped out all information of herself about ten years ago from my jump"<br>"might as well not tell them for now" he thought to himself  
>"I'm going to assume "jump" means you going to the past?" beast boy asked while everyone else had a "no shit sherlock" look on their face<p>

five minutes of awkward silence later the team arrived at the tower, bruce got a grand tour of the place courtesy of cyborg and beast boy

"…and this is where you're sleeping" cyborg said as they entered terra's old room, everything was still in there in case of scenarios like this, the paint was another story, since the starry night sky over the desert plains was replaced with the standard blue-green paint of the hallways, but you could still see a bit of night or a star or two, perhaps to symbolize there was still a chance of her regaining her memories and powers and fighting crime once again.

Bruce laughed a bit as that thought entered his mind, since in a few years of this time period, she'll graduate from central university with a degree in geology and archeology, meet a swell person on a archeological dig, get married despite several protests, settle down in metropolis and adopt a child, since their relationship made it impossible for them to have one of their own.

"thanks guys, mind letting me settle in?" bruce asked

"not a problem bill" beast boy said and they both exited the room and decided to see if cyborg could still hold reign as the best halo player in the tower

bruce pulled out what appeared to be a futuristic tape recorder

"journal entry #1 date march 5 2013. I successfully rendezvous with teen titans, all going according to plan, play this right and worez will crawl out of her hole looking for a fight. So far so good on the whole "not telling them about the future thing", the second they find out, the fate of the future could be hanging in the balance, and a time paradox is a little to extreme on a count of a jealous murderous ex wanting revenge, continue with the mission and make entries as I go. But for now, best of luck to me, out"

he then set the recorder on the nightstand and went to see cyborg holding his reign with ease


	3. Getting To Know Them Part 1

With the rising popularity of this story since the last update (1 review and 5 story alerts since ch2 got up so yeah its going up) two things came to mind

1: YAY, I'm noticed

2: damnit, I have to put some other series on hold

but lets focus on 1 right now, thank you guys for all of that, since this helps me focus on what to work on (so don't feel guilty, 2 is more of a good and bad thing)

usually I'm doing schoolwork or playing videogames or surfing the internet along with laughing at my own jokes plus anything unexpected going on, so writing isn't in my top 5 things I do usually.

So long story short, sorry this takes so long for me to get around to and my apologies for writing not being numero uno on my list of things to do  
>Believe me I want to get my act together and write more I really do but anyway let me get on with the story<p>

* * *

><p>Cyborg couldn't keep it for long since once Bruce started playing, the sounds of himself getting riddled with bullets and the respawn noise became more common place<p>

"OH YEAH 20 WINS IN A ROW" Bruce then set his watch to play some music and started doing his rendition of "all I do is win"

"ALL I DO IS WIN, WIN, WIN NO MATTER WHAT, GOT VICTORY ON MY MIND I CAN NEVER LOSE A GAME. AND EVERYTIME I ENTER A LOBBY, EVERYBODIES K/D MIGHT BE UP… BUT THEY STAY DOWN. AND THEY STAY DO-"(*)

Cyborg cut him off by asking "yo, bill how'd you get so good anyway bill? Billy?"

"_BOOYA, six wins in a row. WHOOP WHOOP"  
><em>"_uncle victor, how'd you get so good at this" little bruce said as his uncle beat him at that same game for the 6__th__ time that day  
><em>"_keep practicing bruce, and one day you might be as good as me"  
><em>"_really"  
>"<em>well… maybe" (**)<em>_

"biiiiiiiilllllllllllllyyyyyy yy"

"I kept practicing" he then got up and started to leave the room

Beast boy took notice "where you going"  
>"going to the training room if no one minds, I promised robin a little friendly spar" and with that he left before anyone could say they minded or not. Beast Boy minded because he wanted to see cyborg feel his pain, cyborg didn't because he didn't want his ass whooped anymore…<p>

…but raven, who was in the room and nobody noticed her, yet observing everything that has transpired between the three and phased out of the main hall and into Bruce's current destination, she had the perfect hiding spot.

In a back corner of the training room, there's this pile of empty crates, discarded training equipment, and the forgotten remains of a few destroyed training drones. This motley pile had nothing of value in or on top of it, nor was it worth anyone's time to actually clean it out since no one needs the space. Thus raven always hid here to watch robin train. And now she was going to see this new guy in action

As robin was practicing his hand-to-hand on some training dummies, a dozen and a half things ran trough his mind.

"Who was this new guy? How much of us did he really know? What is he not telling us? Why does he have aura powers like raven? From where did come from? And why was he so familiar?" he thought to himself

Ok fine, so maybe not a dozen and a half but before you call me out on that remember who was trying to figure out what a half a question is, hint: not me. Moving on

Bruce walked in the door and threw his jacket aside "you ready?" he asked as he removed his watch and put it on the floor  
>"I've been here waiting for you"<br>"well then let's start then, try to hit me"  
>"no physic powers?" robin raised an eyebrow<br>"none, besides, I'd rather use hand-to-hand, aura attacks are more my older sister Helena's thing "

robin then ran up to him and threw a punch at him, this would've worked had Bruce not countered flawlessly(***)

"well come on, hit me" Bruce replied

Robin tried a flying roundhouse kick, countered again by his opponent

"some time today preferably"

Angry, robin threw a haymaker, Bruce grabbed it and directed it so robin hit his own chin

"so you can hit yourself, but not me?" he helped robin up

"Bill, how'd you-"

"trained from the best" he replied

"_come on dad, can you take it easier on me?" a 9 year old Bruce pleaded to his dad, wiping off his bloody nose  
><em>"_if you cant take me, what's stopping some random street thug from kicking you from here to next week, bad guys usually go for the robin first, I've told you this like 5 times already?" Richard explained  
><em>"_so your saying a random mugger or henchman is a better fighter than you?"  
><em>"_uhhhhhhhhh"_

"oh, you need to work on your wording, by the way" Bruce took his things and left the room

* * *

><p>*= I am never doing that again<p>

**= I'm going to experiment on making flashbacks interwoven into the story rather then bookend each them with "_flashback whatshisface's P.O.V." _and_ "end flashback"_

***= I'm going to take the fighting from the batman arkham games and, more recently, sleeping dogs (which is awesome, go buy it), that being single focused domination and counters. As to why is because I like that style of combat (only good thing I can say about the arkham games other than Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill)


End file.
